


鸢尾

by CMagnetoW



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMagnetoW/pseuds/CMagnetoW





	鸢尾

信封里多出一簇鸢尾，晚风轻轻经过，大片的叶子摇动着，稀疏的蓝紫花朵慢镜头一般聚拢，散开。在12点时针和分针重叠的响声中，杰森才缓慢回过神来，正视眼前的植物。冗长的钟声余音好像全都被藏进了蓝色翅膀中，连同他的魂魄一起吸尽。废弃的钟楼是他新的安全屋。早出晚归没有规律，他基本不会在意这满是潮湿，腐烂的处所，虽然每次睁开眼刺鼻的气味像是断了发条的闹钟，提神醒脑。所以这突如其来的淡淡清香，算是杰森这一年以来的年终奖。

布鲁斯喜欢鸢尾。  
他记得在他从坟墓里爬出来以前，布鲁斯带他去了他母亲，玛莎韦恩的墓。他怀中抱了一大束鸢尾，群青色，很美，与灰色调的墓地格格不入。这或许就像他黑色的背影下唯一一点闪耀的信仰和希望，即使是冷色调。杰森难得从布鲁斯眼中看到那种柔软和氤氲。公墓起雾了。大理石碑上有几滴水，澄澈，反光。

如果说诅咒也会有平易近人的具象、好闻的气味、甚至是祝福式的美好寓意，那么眼前这正大光明躲藏于信箱里的生机勃勃，就是一捆无比新鲜的诅咒。一年前蝙蝠侠从屋顶上掉了下来，杰森从一个街区外就能看见燃烧的火光，他心里觉得空荡荡的，他飞快的赶过去，但是布鲁斯韦恩再也没有回来。

一年前他去了他的墓，放了一束鸢尾，再也没回哥谭。

此刻，害怕地紧闭着双眼，也觉得鼻腔好像充斥酒精味，他抬起手，手中的白兰地在瓶里晃着。他往伤口处上倒了一点，引来了一系列剧烈的抽气声，和锥心的痛。他的脑子快炸了。他顺着窗户滑下来，坐在地板上，腹部的血更多了，但是他没有绷带，没有任何急救用品。

前几天楼下发生了一场爆炸，杰森的屋子也被殃及。然后他接到一系列语音留言。“小翅膀你没事吧！你伤到没有！发生爆炸时你在不在家啊！小翅膀---” “杰小鸟，听说你那里发生了爆炸！是不是和你之前处理的案子有关啊，小心点，有事就打给我！” “杰森，刚刚新闻说你那里发生了爆炸，我和阿福很担心你，连达米安都吵吵嚷嚷的。还有，你什么时候回来一次--” 杰森不知道他们是怎么搞到自己安全屋的地址的，按理说也只有老蝙蝠有那个本事发现自己每一个破屋子。他的脑子浮现出了那个背影，那个从他爬出坟墓时想抓住的背影。怎么又想起他了，杰森摇了摇头，灌了一口酒。腹部的伤口又吐出了血，弄的地板到处都是。他觉得自己有点晕沉沉的

“杰森”

杰森一个激灵，突然清醒过来，头还有点疼。他转过头，看见一片黑色的影子，披风微微吹起。他怔住了。他觉得自己的脑子在尖叫。“Bruce？”

突然从屋里传来熟悉的声音“小翅膀，你在说什么呢。瞧，我们来看你了。达米安快进来！” 格雷森朝着他的方向喊了一句。“你的屋子真是臭死了，陶德。” 背后的影子发出声音，黑影从窗户上跳下来。

“你们来做什么？” 杰森有时候真是搞不清楚他的这群兄弟的脑回路。  
“这是一个特殊的日子，我们来是给你一个惊喜！首先，来一个爱的拥抱”   
都说出来了还是哪门子的惊喜。杰森现在很想一个过肩摔把紧紧贴在自己胸口的人甩出去。但是他觉得很无力，手只是软软的伏在两条结实的肩膀上，或许是他太累了又失血过多，也或许是他看到提米端着蛋糕从屋里的阴影里走来。“生日快乐，杰森！” 甚至连达米安这个小屁孩都没有摆臭脸。他一定是失血过多，产生幻觉了。

他无力的推了推眼前的人。啊，感觉很真实，难道是真的？这帮家伙真的找到这里来了。他感受到了腹部和手臂的炽热，还有头部的一抵温暖。

他突然想起某个早晨，他爬进布鲁斯的被窝，爬在他身上等他起床，结果自己睡着了。醒来看见布鲁斯就静静的看着他，揉了揉他的脑袋，“不想去游乐园了吗” 他的床头有阿福才换的新鲜鸢尾。

“你们是怎么知道的？我从我母亲那也只问到我是八月的出生的”   
“有什么事能难得到我呢？”提米笑了笑。“抱歉去年没有给你准备，毕竟----”   
“毕竟你竟然逃走了！！”格雷森的话毫无逻辑，但至少打断了提米的话，毕竟谁都不想在这时候提起接下来的话。  
“现在让我们的寿星许愿！然后我们就可以吃阿福做的鲜花蛋糕了！” 格雷森对着杰森笑了笑，又是这该死的傻笑。  
但愿不是鸢尾。  
“我能在他许愿的时候把蜡烛杵在他脸上吗？”   
“达米安！”  
“当心我把你踹出去”

他闻到一股油腻的香味，和铁锈味。他慢慢爬向门口。散落的信和鸢尾还躺在那里，就像他们没有来过。他的身体正在长出疾病缠身的重患，扯着嗓子艰难地呼吸，因为在擦拭唾液的白色纸巾里不断发现鲜血而惊心动魄。就像人偶被剪断了关节，悠长厚重的六下钟声里，杰森缓缓拿起了地上的花，走向门口，下了钟楼。这是他头一次从大门出去。没有目的地，他只想越走越远。

只剩最后一层

他摔了下去

鸢尾蹭上了他的血。

灰暗的楼道，紫色的鸢尾，还有仿佛看到眼前的阴影。


End file.
